XrosOvVania: El Peor Cross Jamás Hecho
by DiscordShadow
Summary: Qué es este fic? Un miserable montón de estupideces en un solo CrossOver! Pero suficiente charla, Disfrutenlo!
1. Invitados al Castillo

Capítulo 1: Los Invitados del Castillo

_En la actualidad, en algún punto del Bosque Eterna..._ A través de la boscosa zona, un joven entrenador Pokémon atravesaba corriendo a través de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar recóndito del bosque, desde donde podría haber jurado pasaba algo raro.  
El entrenador, de pelo azabache y ojos cafés, que portaba una muy representativa gorra roja, venía acompañado de un Pikachu, que corría a lado suyo, mientras tras de ellos una joven entrenadora de pelo azul, gorra gris y vestido azul oscuro, corría tras de ellos.  
- ¡Ash, detente un poco! – gritó la jovencilla, la cual ya estaba exhausta de tanto correr - ¡No creo aguantar más!  
- ¡Vamos Dawn, ya casi llegamos! – contestó el entrenador, mientras aceleraba el paso.  
Después recorrer unos cuantos metros, el entrenador y su Pikachu se encontraron enfrente de un claro baldío. No había nada más que césped. Incluso los árboles rodeando el claro le daban una forma rectangular perfecta.  
El chico observó el claro en busca de algo sospechoso, pero no halló nada.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntaba el chico – Podría jurar que había una extraña energía oscura aquí...  
- ¿PikaPi? – preguntó el pequeño roedor amarillo que estaba junto al entrenador.  
Momentos más tarde, la ya cansada amiga del entrenador apareció de entre los árboles.  
- Ash...¿Seguro que es aquí? Parece vació. – preguntó la jovencilla de pelo azul.  
- Si, estoy seguro. Hacía momentos sentí un aura oscura provenir de aquí – fue la respuesta de Ash. – Pero ahora parece que desapareció...  
En ese momento, de la nada empezó a soplar una extraña brisa, que parecía se originaba del centro del claro. Pikachu sabía que algo no estaba bien. Arqueó su lomo y empezó a sacar chispas de sus rojas mejillas.  
- Pikachu, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el entrenador a su amigo y Pokémon.  
Un segundo después, la leve brisa se volvió más fuerte, y no parecía que algo bueno pasaría.  
- Ash, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – pregunto Dawn un tanto preocupada.  
Pero justo cuando las cosas no podrían ser peor, de la nada apareció un enorme portal en medio del claro, justo enfrente de los entrenadores, los cuales estaban siendo empujados hacia el portal.  
- ¡MALDITA SEA! – fue el gritó de Ash al momento en el que empezó a ser empujado hacia el portal.  
Los dos entrenadores se agarraron fuertemente de un árbol, tratando de evitar ser absorbidos.  
- ¿¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIÓ ESA COSA? – gritó Dawn, muy asustada  
- ¡CREEME, SI LO SUPIERA, TE LO DIRÍA! – respondió algo enojado el entrenador azabache.  
Más el portal seguía aspirando con fuerza, tratando de absorber a los jóvenes. De repente las manos de Ash se empezaron a resbalar del árbol.  
- ¡MALDITA SEA, CASI NO ME PUEDO SUJET...AAAAHHH! – fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de soltar el árbol y caer dentro del portal.  
- ¡ASH, NO! –gritó la joven de pelo azul al ver como Ash era absorbido por el portal, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastros...

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Digimundo…_ Una chica de casi 14 años se encaminaba a través del desértico Digimundo, tratando de dar con un punto en específico, donde sabía pasaban cosas raras, solo que no sabía de que se trataba.  
Esa chica, de pelo castaño y ojos violetas, llevaba una blusa blanca con un dibujo de un corazón azul. Se trataba de la llamada Reina Digital, Rika Nonaka.  
No muy lejos de ella, alcanzó a distinguir una figura alta, de color amarillo, parecía un zorro. Se trataba de Renamon, antigua compañera de la joven. Esta observó como la joven se acercaba y le dijo con aire serio:  
- Hace tiempo que no te veía, Rika. Creí que me habías olvidado.  
La joven volteó hacia su Digimon, y simplemente sonrió.  
- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, si tú sabes que nunca te olvidaré, Renamon!  
La joven entonces abrazó a su amiga, y unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de esta.  
- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Rika.  
- Sí, lástima que sea por poco tiempo. – suspiró la joven, que aún así disfrutaba el momento de reencuentro.  
Minutos después, ambas chicas prosiguieron caminando, contando sus peripecias que ocurrieron mientras no estaban.  
- ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Alguna novedad?  
- Pues…no hay mucho que contar. Yo estoy tratando de participar en el próximo torneo Digimon, pero mi madre me sigue forzando a ir a sesiones fotográficas y demás. Ya sabes cómo es ella.  
- Bueno, al menos no tienes a un molesto dinosaurio color rojo molestándote a cada momento, y mucho menos a ese diablillo morado de Impmon.  
- ¿Eso crees? ¡Intenta pasar un día entero con chicos pidiéndote tu autógrafo, una foto tuya o queriendo salir contigo! – dijo Rika casi gritando, un tanto molesta por eso.  
- Muy bien, te comprendo. ¿Y que ha sido de…?  
Renamon no pudo terminar su oración. De repente, el D-Power empezó a parpadear. Rika notó que su Digivice andaba mal.  
- Maldita sea…Estamos cerca.  
- ¿Cerca? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que regresaste?  
Más no hubo respuesta, pues Rika empezó a correr hacia adelante, siempre observando su D-Power. Renamon no tuvo otro remedio más que seguir a su Tamer.  
Mientras tanto, Rika corría cada vez más rápido, mientras el parpadeo de su Digivice se volvía cada vez más rápido. Siguió corriendo, hasta detenerse justo en el momento en el que el parpadeó se convirtió en un solo brillo.  
Rika notó el paisaje. Parecía vacio, pero al parecer justo enfrente de ella se estaba generando una extraña brisa, leve, pero que cada segundo empezaba a volverse cada vez más fuerte  
- "Pero…¿Qué esta pasando?" – pensó la castaña.  
Momentos después, Renamon alcanzó a su Tamer y amiga, y noto la misma brisa que ella.  
- Esa extraña energía…es similar a la de…  
Renamon fue de nuevo interrumpida cuando justo enfrente de ellas, se abrió…  
- ¿¡UN PORTAL! ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!  
Rika empezó a gritar desesperada, pues el portal intentaba aspirarla. Renamon trataba de sujetar a Rika, pero le era algo difícil.  
- ¡RENAMON, SUJETAME MÁS FUERTE!  
- ¡SERÍA MÁS FÁCIL SI NO FUERAS TAN DELGADA!  
- "¡Maldicón, madre! ¿Por qué tenías te obligarme a seguir aquella tonta dieta?" – pensó Rika al oír el comentario de Renamon, que a pesar de todo, no logró sujetarla mucho tiempo.  
Rika fue aspirada por el portal, que se cerró en cuanto ésta fue absorbida.  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡RIKA! – gritó Renamon desesperada, al ver como su amiga había desaparecido…

_Minutos más tarde, en Transilvania, año de 1797…_ En medio de la oscuridad de un extraño castillo, dentro de la entrada a éste, un portal se abrió de la nada, para dejar salir de este al joven de pelo azabache, Ash Ketchum, Guardián del Aura. El joven estaba algo aturdido.  
- Uh…no creo que esté más en Kansas… - Comentó Ash, para después pensar – "¿Qué…qué fue lo que dije? ¿Y qué fue eso de Kansas?"  
De repente, a sus espaldas, apareció otro portal, que dejó esta vez a la joven de pelo castaño, Rika Nonaka, la Reina Digital. Estaba un poco aturdida.  
- Ah…¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo antes de voltear a ver al azabache - ¿Y quién eres tú?  
- ¡WOW! ¿Tú también? – le preguntó a la extraña.  
De repente se abrió un tercer portal, que dejó salir a un joven de pelo negro, de unos 15 años. Al igual que todos, había llegado vía portal.  
- ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?  
El chico volteó a ver al azabache y la castaña y dijo:  
- ¡Un momento, yo los conozco! Tú eres Ash Ketchum – dijo muy emocionado el joven, mientras señalaba al azabache. – Y tu...¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú eres Rika Nonaka!  
Los otros dos se quedaron perplejos.  
- ¡Vaya, parece que soy muy popular, Rika, si es que así te llamas!  
- ¿Y tú eres…?  
- Ricardo, aunque solo pueden decirme Richard o Rich si prefieren.  
- Bueno, aclarado esto, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó el azabache.  
- Pues…como tú, Ash, ni tú, Richard, saben dónde estamos…supongo que hay que investigar.  
- ¿O qué les parece si vamos por esa puerta? – dijo el azabache señalando hacia una enorme puerta que dirigía hacia afuera del castillo, directo hacia un bosque.  
Los tres se quedaron pensando, pero entonces Rika dijo:  
- Ash, si ese es tu nombre, no sabemos dónde estamos. Si salimos hacia un bosque desconocido, nos perderíamos peor que en este castillo.  
Richard entonces revisó su celular, a ver si tenía batería y señal.  
- Y para colmo mi celular casi no tiene batería, y no existe señal.  
- Entonces será mejor investigar este castillo, a ver si encontramos algo, ¿no lo creen?  
- Eso es cierto. Casi siempre es así como funciona – añadió Richard, mientras los otros dos no entendieron bien de que hablaba.  
Entonces Ash y Richard se adentraron hacia el castillo, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas.  
Pero Rika se quedo unos momentos atrás, pensando.  
- "Que extraño. Siento cierto sentimiento familiar en este castillo. Supongo que mejor los sigo. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasaría sime quedo aquí inmóvil"  
Entonces ella procedió a alcanzar a sus ahora compañeros, esperando descubrir que era esa sensación familiar que sentía.

_¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Qué encontraran en el castillo? ¿Por qué me hago esas preguntas? Pero más importante: __**¿Será esta la historia más LOCA jamás hecha?**_


	2. Dentro del Castillo

Capítulo 2: Dentro del Castillo

Una vez dentro del castillo, los tres a duras penas pudieron encontrarse en la casi absoluta oscuridad que reinaba sobre el largo pasillo de entrada.  
- Vaya, esto da miedo. - comentó Ash algo asustado - ¿Alguien trae una linterna?  
- Que extraño. Normalmente los castillos están construidos para albergar suficiente luz como para ver.  
- Supongo que alguien no pagó el recibo de luz. - bromeó Ash, aunque los otros dos simplemente se sacaron de onda. Ash se adelantó a través del oscuro pasillo, dejando solos a sus compañeros.  
- Oye, que mal chiste el suyo. ¿Ese tipo está loco o qué? - preguntó un tanto asqueada.  
- Pues que yo sepa no, pero...  
Más Richard no pudo continuar debido al ensordecedor grito que lanzó Ash.  
- ¡ACK, un Lobo Gigante!  
Richard y Rika corrieron a ayudar a Ash, pero justo cuando Richard estaba a punto de llegar, se escuchó el sonido de la sangre al salpicar junto con el aullido de un lobo, y de entre la oscuridad una oleada de sangre casi baña al joven.  
- ¡¿PERO QUE LECHES! - gritó este al ver el salpicadero de sangre que casi le cae encima.  
Rika corrió hacia donde estaba Ash, solo para encontrarlo lleno de sangre y con un cetro azul en su mano.  
- Je, je. Siento haberlos asustado, olvide que llevaba conmigo el Cetro de Aura. - comentó Ash, muy para el disgusto de Rika - ¿Pueden creerlo? A penas iba a golpear a ese gigantesco lobo, una hoja color azul surgió del cetro y rebanó el cuello de este.  
Y de nueva cuenta el azabache se les adelantó, mientras estos se quedaban todavía más desconcertados por la actitud de este. Después de un rato, Rika observó el salpicadero que había dejado Ash, más no encontró rastro alguno de un lobo o algo parecido.  
- Que extraño, Ash dijo que había matado un lobo, pero aquí no hay nada, como si hubiera desaparecido.  
- Es cierto, pero la actitud de Ash también es extraña. No parece actuar como es...  
Los dos jóvenes corrieron a alcanzar al azabache, pero justo cuando iban a alcanzarlo, el pasillo se iluminó de repente. Los tres notaron el drástico cambio.  
- ¡Wow! Todo esto se iluminó de repente. - dijo el joven de ojos cafés - Tal vez las luces tenían un sensor de movimiento o algo así. ¿Qué más tendrá este castillo?  
Richard notó la forma de hablar burlesca, y en cierta parte tonta, del azabache, y confirmó su teoría.  
- Tenía razón, Rika...Así no es como habla Ash.  
- ¿Asi que en realidad no es tonto? ¿Entonces se comporta así desde que llegó aquí?  
Richard se quedó en silencio, y simplemente avanzó hacia el siguiente cuarto, siguiendo a Ash.

La siguiente habitación era más espaciosa, en el techo había un agujero enorme, y frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme piedra, que estaba ligeramente alejada del techo, y que se encontraba hueca por el centro, revelando un pasadizo a través de la piedra. Además había unas escaleras rotas, que llevaban a una especie de canal en la parte de abajo. Ash se encontraba sobre éstas, molesto al notar sus ropas llenas de sangre.  
- Estúpido lobo, me llenó todo de sangre...es mi ropa preferida.  
- Tranquilo Ash, luego la limpiaras.  
- Esperen, creo que hay agua aquí abajo. Supongo que me limpiaré un poco ahí.  
Ash dio un salto y cayó en el piso de abajo, más en su caída golpeó un candelabro pequeño que estaba pegado a la pared.  
- ¡Auch! ¿Quién puso ese candelabro ahí?  
Richard y Rika apenas y se contenían ante la constante estupidez del azabache.  
_"Ese Ash me va a volver loco. Solo espero que sea cierto lo que dice Rich, sino lo voy a matar"  
_Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo Ash se quejaba al ver sus ropas ahora chamuscadas.  
_"Grandioso. Tenía que quemarse mi ropa favorita. Seguro que voy a necesitar un nuevo guardarropa en cuanto regrese a Sinnoh."  
_Luego de eso, el azabache se metió en el agua con todo y ropa, para quitarse de encima toda la sangre canina.  
_"Vaya, el agua esta buena. Lástima que no haya traído jabón, y mucho menos una toalla. Ya que. Me secaré a la antigua".  
_Luego de que toda la sangre se le hubiera quitado, Ash salió del agua y empezó a agitarse para quitarse la humedad.  
Para su mala suerte, el olor a sangre en el agua llamó la atención de un grupo de monstruos acuáticos con forma de peces, que empezaron a surgir en torno al azabache.  
Ash notó en el agua ensangrentada cierto movimiento, lo cual lo preocupó.  
_"Maldición, creo que dejar ahí la sangre fue mala idea."  
_Entonces, a espaldas de Ash, uno de estos hombres-pez salió del agua y agarró al azabache, mientras otros más de la misma especie brotaban a la superficie.  
- ¡ACK! ¿¡PRIMERO ME ATACA UN LOBO GIGANTE, Y AHORA UNA PANDILLA DE HOMBRES-PECES? ¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!  
Arriba de él, Rika y Richard observaban como Ash era atacado por estos monstruos, totalmente sorprendidos por estos.  
- ¿Qué, monstruos marinos? Este castillo me da muy mala espina.  
- Yo no preocuparía de no ser que no tengo ningún arma, Richard.  
Mientras tanto, Ash lograba zafarse de las "manos" de los monstruos mientras sacaba su cetro, dispuesto a atacar.  
- ¡Muy bien, peces, ya tuve suficiente! ¡HORA DE HACER SUSHI!  
Entonces el piso de abajo se convirtió literalmente en una tormenta de sangre. Ash esgrimía su cetro contra los hombres-pez y los rebanaba en pedazos, que después de unos segundos desaparecían envueltos en pequeñas flamas. En segundos, todas las paredes de esa parte quedaron bañadas en sangre.  
Richard y Rika observaron la masacre, el primero disfrutando del sangriento espectáculo, pero Rika no tardó en irse, tratando de evitar ver al azabache y sus estupideces. Más en cuanto Ash empezó a, literalmente, hacer picadillo con sus enemigos, Richard casi se vomita de toda la sangre que llovió en segundos.  
Finalmente, Ash regresó hacia donde estaba Richard, algo cansado.  
- Vaya, ya era hora que dejaran de aparecer esos monstruos. ¿Quieres sashimi, Richard?  
- Ahora no, Ash.- decía este tratando de no vomitar - Rika se acaba de adelantar, por lo que debemos darnos prisa y alcanzarla. Además, no me agrada el pescado.  
Ash se puso algo enojado mientras Rich se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a alcanzar a Rika.  
- Oh, ¡Vamos! Era solo una broma. Además, fue divertido, ¿O no?

Tras avanzar por otro largo pasillo, los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta un pequeño campo abierto, donde se encontraba Rika, a la entrada de una torre diminuta.  
- Vaya, tardaron mucho. Supongo que fue culpa de Ash, ¿no es así?  
Ash miró con ojos de pocos amigos a la castaña.  
- Si, claro. La próxima vez que me pidan ayuda, mi respuesta es No.  
Rika y Ash se disponían a entrar en la torre, pero Richard volteó a ver a su derecha y se encontró con un paisaje horroroso: un montón de cadáveres empalados adornaban el terreno.  
- ¡Hostias! Esto sí que es material para una pesadilla, - "Y ojalá sea una," - por suerte uno se tiene que acostumbrar a esto día a día, ¿no?  
- Richard, ¡Concéntrate! Entre más rápido avancemos, más rápido estaremos de vuelta en nuestros mundos.  
- Diantres, Rika. ¿Quién te nombró jefa como para que nos grites así? Ya deja tranquilo a Richard. No todos los días ves un bosque de gente empalada. Déjalo divertirse.  
_"Je, eso sonó a mis tías reclamándole a papá"_ pensó Richard al ver la cómica discusión del azabache y la castaña.  
Finalmente, los dos muchachos entraron a la Torre, mientras a Rika le volvía a invadir la misma sensación vacía de hacia minutos.  
_"¿Otra vez? Esa sensación, ese sentimiento...parece como si este castillo tuviera una conexión conmigo...o tal vez alguien en el castillo..."  
_Trató de olvidar el sentimiento por un momento y siguió a sus compañeros a través de la torre, pero la duda la seguía invadiendo. Quería saber de dónde provenía esa presencia...

Mientras tanto...justo a las afueras del castillo, una silueta humana atravesaba el sombrio Bosque del Silencio, corriendo a través de la maleza, hasta llegar al puente levadizo del castillo, el cual empezó a elevarse al notar la presencia del desconocido. Pero con gran rapidez, aquel hombre logró saltar hacia el puente, logrando atravesarlo, para después entrar en el enorme castillo, cuya puerta se cerró de golpe tras entrar éste. El misterioso sujeto, de pelo gris, observó el interior del castillo con una profunda seriedad.  
- Finalmente, Castlevania, la fortaleza de mi padre. Nunca pensé estar aquí de nuevo.  
El oscuro sujeto empezó a caminar a través del castillo, sintiendo la energía de todo el que estuviera ahí.  
- Algo está mal aquí. El imbalance de poder es mayor que antes. No hay tiempo para esperar a ningún Belmont.  
Pero de repente sintió extrañas energía en el castillo  
- ¿Hmm? Así que hay un Belmont en el castillo, al igual que dos humanos, pero, ¿De quién es esa poderosa presencia? Espera...esa última energía...es muy parecida a la de...  
El caballero no se adelantó a sacar conclusiones erróneas y se adentró en el castillo, movido por la curiosidad.

_¿Quién será el extraño sujeto que acaba de llegar? ¿Por qué Ash está actuando como un completo imbécil? ¿Rika descubrirá quién o qué está generando esa extraña presencia?_


	3. Alu¿Quién?

**Capítulo 3: Alu…¿Quién?**

El desconocido, que apenas había llegado al castillo, recorría con cautela el enorme pasillo de la entrada. Todo parecía normal, hasta que notó algo rojo en el piso y las paredes, unos pasos al frente.

Este sujeto se acercó a aquella sustancia viscosa que cubría todo el cuarto, y se dio cuenta de que era: sangre.

¡Maldición! – se decía el desconocido - ¿Qué clase de arma pudo haber provocado esto?

Este extraño sujeto olfateó la sangre que cubría parte del pasillo, esperando lo peor. Por suerte no fue así.

Hm. Sangre de huargo, pero no hay rastros de sangre humana, pero esto no puede ser obra de un Belmont.

Entonces el desconocido siguió su camino, dirigiéndose al cuarto contiguo, esperando hallar más pistas. Una vez en el cuarto, notó que alguien ya había roto un agujero en la enorme piedra al centro de este. Sabía que alguien había estado ahí, por lo que decidió bajar al fondo del cuarto, solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Demonios, esto definitivamente no es obra de un Belmont. Alguien más está implicado.

Frente a él, se encontraba los restos de una tremenda masacre: el agua del pequeño canal era completamente roja, las paredes y el piso estaban bañados en sangre, y la habitación completa tenía un desagradable olor a sangre. Más no tenía idea de quién podría haber causado tal masacre, ni con qué fin.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, los tres jóvenes se habían quedado a descansar en una pequeña habitación roja, vacía por completo.

Vaya, si que necesitaba un descansito – exclamó Richard, estirando su cuerpo.

Si, se nota que eres un poco flojo, ¿no crees? – fue el reclamó del azabache, pero fue ridiculizado por la castaña.

Sí, claro. Lo dice el despistado que casi se lo come un lobo y una banda de hombres-peces.

Tú cállate, Rika. Tú no los enfrentaste así que no puedes opinar.

Hey, déjala. Nosotros estábamos desarmados y tu no. – defendió Richard a su compañera - Además, es obvio que eres muy despistado. En una de esas olvidas algo en el camino.

Ja, como si fuera capaz de… - empezó a burlarse el azabache, pero de repente sintió que faltaba algo en su bolsillo. Revisó bien y finalmente preguntó: - Hey, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi PokeDex?

Ante esta pregunta, Richard se fue de espaldas, mientras Rika simplemente se golpeó la frente con su mano.

¡Es increíble! Primera cosa que comentamos, primera cosa que te pasa.

Oye, no fue mi culpa. Seguramente se me calló por estar discutiendo contigo.

En primera, Einstein, TÚ fuiste quien empezó a discutir conmigo sobre lo del "bosque de empalados." Así que en realidad es tu cul…

¡DE ACUERDO, YA ES SUFICIENTE! – gritó Rich, tratando de calmar la situación. – Por Dios, compórtense.

Perdón. Solo que es imposible no discutir con ese…tarado de Ash.

¡HEY, A QUIÉN LLAMAS TARADO!

A ver, tranquilos. – empezó a decir Richard – Ash, si es que olvidaste tu PokeDex, ¿Dónde crees que esté?

Pues…la última vez que lo ví fue abajo, en el dichoso "bosque de empalados" antes de subir hasta aquí.

De acuerdo. Entonces ve a buscarlo. Por lo mientras Rika y yo estaremos explorando, a ver si encontramos más cosas.

Para mí que solo quieres estar a solas con ella… - comentó Ash de una manera pícara.

No. Simplemente queremos estar lejos de ti. – contestó Rika, con frialdad.

Ustedes son muy malos, ¿saben? – comentó el azabache antes de partir por su PokeDex, mientras Rika y Richard siguieron adelante, tratando de encontrar un camino a seguir.

Momentos más tarde, Ash llegó a un pequeño puente roto, que unía la pequeña torre por la que subieron con la siguiente habitación del cuarto. El azabache observó a través de aquel agujero, tratando de encontrar su PokeDex; y por suerte se encontraba ahí, tirado en el piso.

"_Uf, que suerte. Ahora simplemente tengo que bajar y tomarlo y…un momento, ¿Por qué esta ese torbellino ahí?"_

Efectivamente, en el cielo de repente se formó un vórtice blanco, como un augurio de lo que sucedería. Ash miró con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta que, de repente, un extraño sujeto había salido del castillo, rumbo a la torre.

Con toda esa masacre, ¿Será necesario que utilize mi espada? – fue lo que escuchó el azabache, y estaba seguro que ese extraño sujeto lo había dicho.

Observó al extraño detenidamente, pues sentía algo curioso en él. Observó que el sujeto tenía la apariencia de un hombre alrededor de los veinte años, su pelo era grisáceo, y su piel era casi tan blanca como la de un enfermo o la de un muerto. Llevaba una afilada espada en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sostenía un escudo color rojo.

"_Esa apariencia...recuerdo a alguien descrito más o menos así"._

De pronto, Ash notó como una enorme guadaña apareció de la nada frente al desconocido, y tras dar un giro de 360°, se reveló la figura de un esqueleto de gran tamaño. Vestía una capa color azul, que cubría todo su cuerpo esquelético, a excepción de su cara. El esqueleto observó al extraño con seriedad, como si ya lo esperara.

Ah, Alucard. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en este castillo? – dijo el enorme esqueleto con una gruesa y seca voz.

He venido a ponerle un fin a todo esto. – escuchó como respondía el desconocido, con un tono muy sereno.

Ash se encontraba totalmente sorprendido. Aquel desconocido que se encontraba debajo de él era nada más ni nada menos que Alucard.

"_¿¡Qué? ¿Alucard? ¿EL Alucard? Pero…la leyenda dice que él despertó en 1797 para destruir…"_

Entonces Ash llegó a una conclusión tan acerada, que de enterarse de ello, Rika y Richard se hubieran quedado impactados.

"_Eso significa…que el portal nos envió a 1797, y que estamos en…El mismísimo Castillo del Conde Drácula…"_

Después de llegar a esta conclusión, Ash volvió a observar a Alucard, que se encontraba desafiando a aquel enrome esqueleto, del cual no tenía duda se trataba de la mismísima Muerte.

Ingenuo. Lo único que encontraras aquí es tu muerte. – decía la Muerte amenazadoramente - Así que será mejor que desistas de tus deseos, o lo lamentarás.

Lo lamento, pero nunca desistiré, así que simplemente apartarte, viejo montón de huesos.

Esto último enfureció al esquelético ser.

¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Estoy seguro que lo lamentarás, joven príncipe.

Después de esto, la Muerte utilizó su poder y despojó a Alucard de todas sus armas, ante los ojos incrédulos del azabache.

"_¡Increíble! Desarmó a Alucard en un pestañéo. Y…que extraño, ¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de que Misty, May y Dawn estuvieran chiloteando por esto?"._

Después de esto notó como la Muerte empezó a marcharse, por lo que Ash decidió dejar de observar, esperando no ser encontrado, temiendo lo peor.

"_Muy bien, en cuanto esos dos se marchen, es mi oportunidad. Simplemente bajo y tomo mi PokeDex antes de que…"_

Pero de repente, y para su sorpresa, la Muerte pasó muy cerca de él, aunque por suerte no lo notó. Pero gracias a la velocidad a la que viajaba, levantó del suelo a Ash, que cayó inevitablemente a través del agujero en medio del puente.

Mientras, Alucard se disponía a seguir su camino, pero llamó su atención un objeto rectangular rojo, que se encontraba en el suelo.

"_¿Qué será esto? ¿Lo habrá dejado caer la Muerte?"_

Entonces procedió a abrir el artefacto, y notó un nombre escrito en este.

"_Ash Ketchum…¿Quién será ese tal Ash?"_

Pero en ese mismo instante, el azabache cayó sobre la espalda de Alucard, golpeándolo y mandándolo unos metros lejos de él. Por suerte para Ash, esto provocó que soltara el PokeDex, el cual fue recuperado por Ash.

Listo. Ya tengo mi PokeDex. Ahora simplemente tengo que marcharme y…

Espera, ¿Quién eres tú? – escuchó que preguntaba Alucard, quien había notado su presencia.

"_Uh-Oh"_

El azabache, ante tal situación, empezó a correr a gran velocidad, tratando de regresar a donde estaban sus amigos. Alucard trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo, pero sí logró sentir su energía. Era la misma que había sentido al llegar al castillo, y además sentía rastros de sangre de tritón y de huargo en él.

Ese extraño jovencillo…debe ser el causante de la masacre. – pensó. – Y ese objeto…PokeDex…por lo menos conozco su nombre: Ash Ketchum.

Entonces Alucard retomó su camino, dispuesto a dar con el azabache.

Minutos más tarde, en los Laboratorios de Alquimia, Ash se había detenido a descansar sobre un pequeño elevador, al parecer sin funcionar. Le faltaba el aliento.

Mal…dita sea, por poco y me atrapa. – murmuraba en silencio.

Estaba a punto de seguir su camino, pero de repente, el elevador sobre el que estaba se elevó un poco y pudo descubrir otra habitación, donde se encontraban sus compañeros, que al parecer discutían sobre un enorme muro que estaba a la mitad del cuarto..

¿Recuerdas qué había detrás de esta pared, Richard?

No muy bien. Solo sé que lo que hay detrás era capaz de volar este muro.

Pero en medio de su discusión, fueron interrumpidos por la "melodiosa" voz del azabache.

Ah-ha. Con que aquí era donde se escondían. – dijo Ash al encontrarlos.

"_Demonios. Y yo que creí que no nos encontraría"_

Vaya, Ash. Se nota que no eres muy tonto. – mencionó Rika, un tanto sorprendida por la suerte del azabache.

¿Por lo menos encontraste tu PokeDex?

Si, y no solo eso. – empezó a contar Ash. – Adivinen qué descubrí.

Pero para disgusto de Ash, sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de la verdad.

Déjame adivinar. Te diste cuenta de que estamos en el Castillo de Drácula, de hace una 200 años o más.

¿¡PERO COMO DIABLOS SABES ESO, RIKA?

Entonces Richard tomó la palabra para molestar al azabache.

Perdón, fue mi culpa. No fue difícil, ya que ya conocía bien este castillo, solo era cuestión de recordarlo.

Ash se mostró enojado ante esto.

¿¡QUIERES DECIR QUE TÚ YA SABÍAS DONDE ESTABAMOS? – le gritó en su cara. - ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE? ¡POCO MÁS Y ALUCARD ME ENCUENTRA!

Sin embargo esto último impactó a Richard y Rika.

¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿ENCONTRASTE A ALUCARD?

Si, de hecho, él casi toma mi PokeDex.

La castaña se quedó impactada.

Pero, por suerte no te vio, ¿o sí?

Ash no sabía que responder. Disimuló un poco y finalmente dijo:

No. Tuve suerte.

Bueno, bueno. En ese caso no hay que preocuparnos por él. – prosiguió Richard – Mejor pensemos cómo romper esta pared.

¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo me encargo. – dijo muy impulsivamente el azabache, antes de salir del cuarto a gran velocidad, antes de que Rika y/o Richard le reclamaran algo.

Esto dejó solos a Rika y Richard (de nuevo), quienes se sentaron a esperar, en un incomodo silencio. Entonces el joven decidió romper el silencio.

Y…Rika, ¿Consideras muy molesto a este Ash?

Más la castaña no respondió. El joven no sabía que decir, así recurrió a lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Rika, ¿Sabías que el verdadero nombre de Alucard es Adrian Farenheights Tepes?

Pero para sorpresa de Richard, la cara de Rika mostró una expresión de súbita sorpresa, como si supiera algo de ese nombre.

Espera un minuto. ¿Dijiste Farenheights?

_Continuará…_

**LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, EN POKEDIGIVANIA:**

**Al parecer Rika conoce algo sobre Alucard, ¿De qué se tratará? Y ahora que Alucard está tras de Ash, ¿Será capaz de guardar ese secreto por mucho tiempo?**

_**Fuera del Fic.**_

Ash: Eh…¿Tú eres el narrador?

LightNazo: Si, lo soy.

Ash: Bueno, simplemente quería que le avisaras a los lectores que normalmente no soy como en nuestra historia. Ya sabes, que yo actuara así fue culpa de…

LightNazo: Wow, no adelantes detalles, y descuida, estoy seguro que por lo menos J.M. esta atento de eso.

Ash: Bueno…eso espero…eso era todo, gracias, narrador.

LightNazo: Descuida, no me causa problemas.


	4. El Pasado de una Joven

**Anteriormente, en PokeDigiVania…**  
Ash: Eh…¿hablas de la plática que tuvimos la semana pasada?  
Richard: No idiota, se refiere a lo que pasó en la historia.  
Ash: Oh…eh, si.  
**Como dije, hace una semana:**

_- Rika, ¿Sabías que el verdadero nombre de Alucard es Adrian Farenheights Tepes?  
Pero para sorpresa de Richard, la cara de Rika mostró una expresión de súbita sorpresa, como si supiera algo de ese nombre.  
- Espera un minuto. ¿Dijiste Farenheights?_

Capítulo 4: El Pasado de una Joven.  
La joven mostraba una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, y la curiosidad invadió a Richard.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Rika? ¿Ya habías oído ese nombre antes?  
La castaña no sabía que responder, y simplemente se dio la vuelta, pero su compañero seguía insistiendo.  
- Oh, ¡Vamos, Rika! Tan solo dime que sabes sobre ese nombre. ¿Algún conocido tuyo?  
Finalmente, la joven suspiró y le contestó a su compañero:  
- Si...de hecho...ese es, o era, el apellido de...  
- ¿De quién?  
- De...mi padre.  
Esto sorprendió a Richard, que hasta se puso de pie de la sorpresa.  
- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡TU PADRE...ENTONCES ÉL ERA...ENTONCES TÚ ERES...!  
- ¿Descendiente de este dichoso Alucard? No lo creo. – dijo Rika algo molesta.  
Richard se tranquilizó un momento al notar que su compañera parecía algo incómoda con ese tema.  
- Perdón por sorprenderme tanto. Es que...por un momento creí... – se detuvo un momento al notar que Rika se estaba enfureciendo – Bueno, no importa.  
- Tienes razón. – empezó a relatar la joven - De hecho...no se ni siquiera porque me molesta hablar sobre mi padre.  
- Debió haber pasado algo malo para que te de pena hablar sobre él.  
Rika se entristeció u poco al recordar sobre su padre, pero decidió contarle a su compañero.  
- De hecho...él nos dejó desde hace años.  
- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Los abandonó o acaso...él falleció?  
Richard se dio cuenta entonces que un par de lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su amiga.  
- Me duele decir que...fueron las dos cosas. Dejó a mi madre por algo que no se en realidad, pero pocas semanas de habernos dejado, no dieron la noticia de su muerte.  
Rika casi rompe en llanto, pero se controló. Su compañero no entendía muy bien el dolor que sentía.  
- Lo amabas, ¿No es cierto?  
Su compañera asintió algo triste. Esto causó cierto dolor en ambos jóvenes.  
- Rika, se cómo te has de sentir. Yo igual perdí a mi madre, cuando apenas tenía 5 años.  
- ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?  
- Ella...murió de cáncer. – Richard hablaba con dificultad. Sentía que iba a llorar por unos momentos, pero logró recuperarse. – Perdón Rika, pero el tan solo recordarla...  
- Es lo mismo que yo siento. – le contestó su compañera.  
Los dos se sonrieron por un momento, al comprender lo que el otro sentía. Incluso rieron un poco al recordar por qué había iniciado la conversación.  
- Mira como son las cosas. Tan solo te pregunto sobre lo que sabías del apellido de Alucard y terminamos hablando de nuestras vidas.  
- Es cierto. Incluso olvidé que Ash se suponía iba a ver que había detrás de aquel muro.  
Esto les refrescó la memoria a los dos.  
- ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Pero, ¿Dónde estará Ash?  
Entonces oyeron una voz proveniente detrás del muro.  
- Hey, ¿Tan rápido me extrañan?  
- ¿Ash, eres tú?  
- Asi es, Rich. No van a creer que encontré aquí.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Es un cañon, Rika. ¡Y miren! Hasta hay una palanca para activarlo.  
Al oír esto, los otros dos jóvenes se alarmaron, e incluso Richard se agachó.  
- Uh-Oh. Esto no puede ser bueno.  
- ¡Ash, espera un momento!  
Más Ash no escuchó., Disparó el cañón, y la bala destruyó el muro que separaba el cuarto, pero al mismo tiempo sacó volando a Rika, que lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir la potencia del disparo.  
- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Richard totalmente desconcertado y enfadado al ver como su compañera salía volando del cuarto, mientras un poco consternado Ash observaba la escena con vergüenza.  
- Eh…oopsie.  
- ¿¡SOLO ESO SE TE OCURRE, OOPSIE? – decía su compañero, totalmente enfurecido - ¡ACABAS DE MATAR A RIKA! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?  
Pero para alivio de Richard, y para fortuna de Ash, escucharon la voz de Rika, que decía algo adolorida.  
- Ash, cuando te diga que te detengas, ¡TE DETIENES!  
- Uf, que bueno que sigue viva – suspiró Richard, muy aliviado.  
- Bueno, ¿y ahora?  
- Pues supongo que debemos ir por ella. Estará bien….Probablemente.  
El azabache y su compañero abandonaron el cuarto y se dirigieron a donde estaba Rika, cubierta de escombros.  
- Vaya, si que eres fuerte – dijo el jovencillo, al ver a su amiga levantándose con menor esfuerzo.  
- Sí, eso creo. – dijo algo aliviada, para después dirigirse hacia el azabache. – Y tu, Ash, veras como te voy a…  
Pero la castaña no terminó su frase. Sintió de nuevo la misma presencia aproximándose hacia donde estaba el cañón.  
- ¿Sucede algo, Rika? – preguntó Richard  
- No sé por qué… pero siento que Alucard se aproxima.  
Ash se mostraba algo desconcertado.  
- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Eres psíquica o solo es una corazonada?  
- Eso, y además estoy seguro que el disparo se oyó a través de todo el castillo.  
Entonces decidieron seguir su camino, dispuestos a alejarse de Alucard lo más posible. Solo Rika se mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos.  
_"Tal vez me equivoqué. Tal vez sí tenga algo que ver con Alucard. Si no, ¿Cómo sería capaz de sentir donde viene o dónde está?"_  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del cañón, Alucard había llegado, efectivamente, atraído por el sonido del disparo.  
- Creí haber oído un disparo provenir de aquí – decía al momento de entrar, para después notar el cañón disparado y la pared destrozada. – Uhm…esto debió ser el causante. Y ese tal Ash…él debió disparar el cañón.  
Entonces Alucard prosiguió su camino, esperando dar con Ash, sin saber que este ya se encontraba varios minutos lejos de él.  
**La próxima vez, en PokeDigiVania: La travesía de nuestros amigos continúa, en un desesperado intento por huir de Alucard. Los misterios y la intrigan continuarán, ahora que se aproximan a "La Galería de Mármol"…**Ash: ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Lo que viene es puro relleno  
LightNazo: Claro que no, yo nunca hago relleno.  
Richard: Vamos, se honesto. Desde la Galería de Mármol hasta las Cavernas Subterráneas no pasó nada importante.  
LightNazo: Hey, es mi historia, así que no se metan o los saco de ella.  
Richard: ¡NO, NO PUEDES! Yo soy tú, así que no hay manera de que me saques.  
LightNazo: Pero…Bueno, tú ganas esta ronda, pero ya verás lo que te hago.  
Rika: Solamente espero que no exageres las partes en las que ese retrasado de Ash me lastima.  
LightNazo: Ya veremos…jejeje.


	5. La Galería de Mármol y Otras Peripecias

**Capítulo 5: La Galería de Mármol y Otras Peripecias.**

Finalmente, nuestros tres protagonistas lograron salir de los laboratorios bien librados, aún con el incidente del cañón. De hecho, tanto Richard como Rika tomaron las armas de algunos enemigos derrotados, y por lo menos defenderse un poco. Ahora les esperaba un largo trayecto desde la Galería de Mármol hasta la Torre de Niebla.

Vaya, ya era hora de llegar aquí – dijo Richard con alivio, al contemplar la extensa galería.

Si, aunque fue algo fácil. – respondió Rika, con cierta desconfianza. – De hecho, ¿No habías mencionado que habría dos guardias al final de los Laboratorios?

¿Te refieres a Slogra y Gaibon? – se preguntó el muchacho. – Tal vez Alucard ya los había eliminado, o incluso tal vez aún no eran invocados.

No creo que esos dos tipos que mencionas hubieran tenido un desc-¡AAAA…! – gritó Ash de repente, tras haberse adelantado un poco.

Grandioso, ¿Y ahora qué?

Los otros dos fueron a ver que le había pasado esta vez al azabache, y lo hallaron tirado en un amplio hueco que separaba el camino hacia unas escaleras, sobándose la cabeza.

Ow… ¿Quién demonios movió esas escaleras?

Rika observó a su compañero con una expresión que demostraba su cansancio de tanta estupidez.

Este Ash cada vez me cae peor.

No lo culpes del todo. Seguramente el castillo lo hace actuar así de torpe.

Ja, dímelo a mí. Todo lo que hace termina afectándome.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Ash, que ya se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto.

¡HEY, POR AQUÍ! Y cuidado por donde pisan.

Luego de esto, los dos jóvenes saltaron al pequeño hueco del cuarto y se dirigieron a las escaleras, caminando sin ningún problema.

Creidos… - dijo Ash al ver a sus compañeros avanzar sin ningún problema.

El único problema fue que, al caer por aquel hueco, Ash había olvidado algo, y ni él ni sus compañeros se darían cuenta.

_Minutos después… _Alucard no tardó en llegar a la Galería, observándola con cierto aire de nostalgia.

La Galería de Mármol…la recuerdo muy bien. Mi Padre nunca me dejaba entrar solo… - se decía a sí mismo, recordando el tiempo en el que ese Castillo había sido su hogar, algo ocurrido ya más de 300 años.

Pero sus recuerdos se fueron cuando de repente, al voltear al suelo, notó cierto artefacto en forma de pulsera con una variante de reloj en esta: un Poketch. Alucard recogió el objeto, con curiosidad.

¿Hmm? Parece que alguien tiró un… - observó cuidadosamente el objeto, y notó la peculiar pantalla de este. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Será de aquel sujeto de hacía minutos?

Revisó el objeto con cuidado, sin comprender su funcionamiento, pero se dio cuenta de algo: en una parte de este, se encontraba un nombre inscrito: Ash.

"Ash"…es cierto, debe ser de ese hombre…Ash.

Luego de esto prosiguió su viaje, esperando dar con él…

Ash: ¿Ya terminaste tu rollo, amigo?

NazoYagami: ¡Ash! ¿Cómo diablos lograste colarte en mi narración?

Ash: Es fácil si eres Guardián del Aura, además de que ni Rika y tu yo de esta dimensión lo saben.

NazoYagami: Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

Ash: Que recortes un poco la historia, aunque sea adelantate hasta la Biblioteca.

NazoYagami: Sigues con la idea de que hago relleno, ¿verdad?

Ash: No, solo quiero hacerte un favor. Tal vez y así te de más tiempo de iniciar tu novela.

NazoYagami: ¿Y tienes que divulgar eso?

Ash: Di que al menos estoy promocionando tu historia.

NazoYagami: Ya cállate, y dejame continuar el fic.

_¿En qué estaba? Ah, Si…_

Omitiendo varios golpes, situaciones chuscas y demás tonterías, avancemos hasta el momento en el que nuestros héroes llegaron a la Gran Biblioteca. Se encontraban en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, y solo sobresalía un agujero en el techo.

Si no me equivoco, siento que hay algo aquí escondido. – comentó Ash, al sentir el Aura cercana.

En ese caso, ¿Cómo lo conseguimos? O mejor aún, ¿CÓMO llegamos a él? – preguntó algo deserperado Richard.

Parece que la única manera de encontrar algo es atravesar ese hueco en el techo – respondió Rika señalando a una abertura en el techo del lugar donde estaban. – Pero necesitaríamos algo para levantar aquel objeto que bloquea la salida.

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Ash mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Que…¿Qué estás haciendo? Espera, creo que hay alguien arriba.

¡CÁLLATE RIKA! ¡AL INFINITO…Y MÁS ALLÁ!

¡ZOOM! Ash salió disparado rumbo al hueco, penetrando en este con facilidad, más no se imaginaba lo que le esperaría allá arriba…

Joven amo, ¡No puedo ayudar a cualquiera que se oponga al Maestro! – replicaba el Bibliotecario a Alucard, después de que este solicitara su ayuda para comprar ciertos artefactos.

No te irás sin tu recompensa – aclaró Alucard mientras sacaba una bolsa no muy grande llena de monedas de oro, intentado convencer al Bibliotecario

¿En serio? – el Bibliotecario se mostraba muy sorprendido – En ese caso, solo dime lo que necesit…¡EEEK!

El anciano fue levantado junto con su asiento por la increíble fuerza del salto que dio Ash. El azabache inmediatamente observó al Dhampir y se asustó al instante.

"¡Ay, no! ¡No de nuevo!"

Alucard logró notar la silueta del azabache, que cayó con gran velocidad tratando de no ser reconocido.

"¡Ese debe de ser Ash! Es mi oportunidad de alcanzarlo…"

Rápidamente, tras caer de nueva cuenta al suelo el Bibliotecario, Alucard se le acercó le solicitó la Joya de la Apertura y le dejó una bolsa de oro a cambio.

Me llevaré la Joya de la Apertura. ¡Regresaré por más después! – dijo el Dhampir un tanto apresurado, y con firme intención de dar con Ash.

¡Hasta pronto por ahora! – dijo el bibliotecario en señal de agradecimiento.

Mientras tanto, Ash y compañía se encontraban corriendo hacia la salida de la Gran Biblioteca, al enterarse de lo que pasó.

¡ERES UN TONTO, ASH! Ahora Alucard se dio cuenta de tu existencia – gritaba Rika con gran rabia.

Hey, no es mi culpa de que él haya estado ahí. De hecho, no estoy seguro que me haya visto.

¡Pero por alguna razón presiento que ya sabe quién eres!

"Maldición, es verdad. Esta es la segunda vez que me ve…"

Pero de pronto, los dos jóvenes fueron sorprendidos por una "siniestra" voz que gritó detrás de Ash:

¡BUUUUU!

¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Detrás de Ash, se encontraba Richard usando una máscara de cráneo, riéndose ante su broma.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, DEBISTE VER TU CARA, ASH!

¡Oye, eso no es justo! Además… ¡ESA ES MI MÁSCARA! – gritaba el azabache muy indignado.

Hey, tú tomaste las mejores armas hace un rato, [N. del A. Ese momento no fue descrito dentro del Fic.] así que esto lo compensa.

Pero mientras estos dos discutían, Rika los miraba con gran duda.

"Pero Richard me había confesado que él odiaba ser asustado así, y que por eso nunca hacía ese tipo de bromas. Algo debe de estar pasándole a él también. Pero…¿Qué será?"

_Nazo Yagami: ¿Te gustó como quedó el capítulo, Ash?_

_Ash (Dudoso) Uhm…supongo que es lo mejor que pudiste hacer para que no pareciera relleno. Además…¡Tardaste bastante!_

_Nazo yagami: Bueno, tu sabes que no se tiene bastante tiempo si tienes que hacer exámenes, elaborar Proyectos…_

_Solid Snivy: SnivSniSniv SnivSnivi…(Traducción: Atender mascota…)_

_Nazo Yagami: Claro, Snivy. Y por supuesto, si trabajas en otros fics._

_Sublee: ¿Hablas de la manita que me echaste para pla…digo, inspirarme?_

_Nazo Yagami: Exacto_

_Ash: (¬_¬) Para mí que solo se te olvido el fic._

_Nazo Yagami: (Riendo) Ja, buena esa, Ash._

_Ash (¬_¬) En verdad se te olvidó, ¿no es cierto?_

_Nazo Yagami: (X() Si…_

_: Hola amigos…_

_Ash: ¿Y que hace este tipo aquí? Oí que trabajaba para la Inciclopedia…_

_: Si, hasta que unos extremistas casi me matan, tuve que renunciar, me dieron por muerto…Y ahora trabajo para sublee._

_Nazo Yagami: Ya veo de dónde saca todas sus "ideas"._

_: Por cierto…acabo de cambiarle el título al fic, para hacerte un favor. (Entrega un papel arrugado a Nazo)_

_Nazo Yagami: Uhm…veamos…(Sorpendido)¡Xrosov-Vania! Muy buen título_

_Ash: (leyendo papel) XrosOv-Vania: (con sorpresa)¡¿EL PEOR CROSS JAMÁS ESCRITO? (gritando a la Darth Vader o Luke Skywalker) ¡…(se sigue prolongando el grito)!_

_: ¿Cuándo se va a callar este tio?_

_Nazo Yagami: Hasta que Richard y Rika me reclamen por alterar su historia._

_Sublee: ¡! Hora de trabajar._

_: (=)) ¡YAY, HORA DE MÁS PLAGIOS! Adiós, Nazo._

_Nazo Yagami: (a ) Oye, la próxima vez me cuentas algunas ideas para un Fic de Sonic…_

_**Continuará…Tal vez…**_


End file.
